Letting Loose
by Kendran
Summary: When the stress and grind of daily life gets too much, the only really healthy thing to do is... Let Loose.


**A/N: This is my all-time favorite scene in Oresama Teacher thus far. I've read it over and over and now I've finally written about it. Please let me know** **if there is** **any OOC. This is basically my love letter to Takaomi so I want to make sure I do it right. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Now Delinquents and Yankii alike, I now present to you…**

 **/x/*/x/*/x/*/**

 **Letting Loose**

 **By: Kendran Dragon**

It was shaping up to be a beautiful night. The stars sparkled like diamonds and the ocean was gentle as it lapped against the shore. All in all it was looking to be a very peaceful night…that is if it wasn't for the tall man tossing a small woman across the foam in what could only be described as a "fifty-yard pass."

This strange ritual was interrupted by another's scream.

A couple of some sort was being herded down the stairs and onto the beach by no less than seven young men, all of them smirking maliciously.

Before the woman could do or say anything the man was already speeding past her, bemoaning how long it had taken the others to get here.

"Hey," The man stood outside the group that had surrounded the couple. He sported an amused smirk, like a teenager watching a group of children in the middle of a game of pretend. "Those two don't look like they want to play with you." The man chidingly informed them. "Aren't you ashamed, ganging up on them like that?"

As one the gang turned from their prey "Huh?"

"What do you want? Are you trying to be a hero?"

"You're annoying. Get out of here if you don't want to get hurt."

The man's amusement only grew, as if they had asked him to be the cop to their robbers. "I can't do that," he replied. "When I see guys like you, I have to get involved. I'm on the side of **Justice** , after all."

The woman, watching from the sidelines, did not share her companion's amusement. But she was so focused on what was in front of her that she wasn't aware that one of the gang members had come up from behind until she felt an arm around her shoulders and steel at her throat. "Shut your face. And give us your money too. You wouldn't want something to happen to your precious girlfriend would-"

An abrupt and brutal foot left the gang member out cold for the rest of the night.

The currently conscious gang members were surprised and slightly horrified as the man turned back to them. They had the better weapons, the better numbers; did this man even care about the girl at all?

Judging by the exasperated but resigned look on her face it appeared not.

They didn't have very much time to dwell on the woman's dismal romantic situation as the man was now charging toward them like a freight train.

"You idiots! What are you afraid of?! It's six against one!" The ring leader shouted, trying to rally his men.

"I know that, but…"

"There's something wrong here!"

"HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

And with their unified cry of alarm he was upon them.

It was more a combination of fear, reflex, and luck than actual skill that led one of the gang members to meet the man's incoming punch with one of his own.

There was a breath as everyone realized…

The man had missed.

Another gang member caught the man in the face with a resounding thud.

What was going on? Was the man not as strong as he seemed? He had knocked one of them out with a single kick, and been upon him in seconds from more than ten paces away. But he had missed another and got punched in the face without putting up any kind of defense. Was it all just a bluff?

"Check this out! He's a wimp!" one crowed, brandishing a tree branch. "It's not nice to trick people like that!" The gang member brought the branch down as hard as he could but missed the man entirely; it didn't even graze its target.

But where the branch failed, twelve sets of fists were sure to do the job. The sharp smack of skin colliding with skin filled the air. Every punch that the man threw seemed to miss or be deflected and was rewarded with twelve times the force and ferocity back onto him. They attacked every place they could reach, the abdomen, the knees, and the arms; the man was barely able to defend at all. The gang was obviously no longer interested in just taking his money, they wanted blood.

Finally, most of the gang members were bent over, hands on their knees from exhaustion. The man was hunched down as well, cradling his stomach, one arm on the ground for support, but his knees still held. He had yet to go down.

"Hey, should we call some other guys?" whispered one gang member, wearily eyeing the man.

"You idiot." another wheezed. "There's already six of us. It's embarrassing."

"You're right." The first agreed after a pause. Frankly, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Still, isn't this guy annoying?" the ring leader put in with a sneer. "For someone who talks so big, he's really weak. Does he think giving up will make him a hero? Whenever I see guys like this I wanna hurt them so bad they never recover. Let's show him what being tough really means."

The others looked at one another.

"Let's get everyone over here and take this guy **Down**."

Two of them grabbed their cellphones

"Hey. Get all the other guys together. We got someone here we need to teach a lesson. Yeah, the usual place. Tell everyone who can make it."

"We've got something fun going on over here."

"Everyone who can make it, huh?" a voice asked. "That means not everyone's coming." It was the man who had spoken. The man they had just spent nearly all of their energy beating the crap out of.

"Huh? Do you think we're bluffing? You're going to get hurt with that kind of attitude."

Why was this guy still standing?

How was he still standing?

"You've got it all wrong." The man's voice was pleasantly conversational. He stood tall and relaxed; completely unaffected. "I want you to call everyone. It'd be embarrassing if you lost to just one guy, wouldn't it?"

The gang had finally had enough of the man's lip, as they all reached for their cell phones.

"Don't make fun of us!"

"You're going to regret saying that!"

"Now we're really gonna get everyone!"

The woman's eyes widen in realization, "Don't-"

The man shot her a look that brought her up short.

Thawk.

Another body hit the sand.

With one punch two more were out.

The last three went airborne.

All six of them had been swatted like flies.

 **/x/*/x/*/x/*/**

The lone man stood there, his hands in his pockets, calmly admiring the night sky…

Then he opened his mouth.

"Mafuyu, take a good look. Those other idiots are going to be here soon. These guys can't do anything on their own. They're coming here to get their rocks off ganging up on one guy. But I'm going to crush them." His tone was friendly and almost light, if not for the dark anticipation that bellied his words. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He turned, with a vicious grin that was almost feral in its sharpness. "Isn't this fun Mafuyu?"

The woman blinked at him like a baby owl, "Y-Yeah" she managed. Her mind still reliving all that had transpired moments ago.

It wasn't long before there was a great commotion coming from down the beach.

A great mass, made up of at least thirty armed men, were whooping and hollering as they charged towards the only two left on the beach, thirsty for a bloodbath.

The woman only caught a glimpse of the man's expression before he charged to meet the crowd. His eyes blazed with hellfire in their excitement, his smile demonic in its joy.

This is what the man had wanted in the first place after all, to let loose.

He cut through the crowd like a sword through flesh. His attacks were ferocious, brutal, and blinding. Most didn't even have a chance to defend. The gang members at the front of the attack fell like lambs before slaughter.

Those who were back far enough to witness his carnage locked up in fear, mice in the presence of a lion and targeted for sport.

"Not yet." The lion told one of the mice that was praying for oblivion. "You've still got some fight left, don't you? Let me have my fun. I'm not done yet. I'm going to play until I'm satisfied."

It was then the mouse realized that even now the man, smiling like a bloody god of war, was still holding back his true power. He tried to call out to the others but it was much too late.

 **/x/*/x/*/x/*/**

It truly was a beautiful night, the stars sparkled like diamonds and the ocean was gentle as it lapped against the shore.

On the beach stood a lone man surrounded by bodies, his shoulders seemed lighter now than they had in a long time.

"The police should be here soon." The woman, Mafuyu, spoke.

The man turned and approached her with a look of pure satisfaction.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Feel better now?"

He hummed an affirmative as he placed his hand over hers, keeping it there. "You know what would make me feel even better?"

"Not on the damn beach Takaomi."

His smirk only widened.

 **/x/*/x/*/x/*/**

 **A/N: Yeah, I messed with the scene a bit, but they don't call it FanFiction for nothing. This actually takes place some years after the cannon, as Mafuyu is legal now. I just didn't want to ruin the end, if that wasn't entirely obvious. I figure when Takaomi has control over the school he'll need to let loose a lot more than he does now. I may make this a two-shot, but that's a project for another day.**


End file.
